


A Star-Crossed Start

by Kudalyn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Based off a dream I had, Demon AU, M/M, Modern world meets Edo-period fantasy, Unwilling Bride AU, Youkai, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudalyn/pseuds/Kudalyn
Summary: They say when rains while the sun is still out, that a fox is getting married.Turns out that's true, but this bride isn't very willing.Youkai AU, based off a dream I had. I have future chapters planned, but this will be updated slowly most likely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a little PSA: I plan on rewriting this first chapter before I work on a second one! But this will not be for a while, seeing as how my main focus is on Within the Catacombs. Thank you for your understanding and patience, I hope you might give Catacombs a look, and please look forward to the rewrite!

“Everything is prepared, my lord. The clans have gathered and finally quieted, and are awaiting your entrance.” A retainer chattered at his elbow, demons picking and plucking at the immense amount of ceremonial fabric that had been had piled upon himself.

He shooed them off - this excessive type of dress always irked him. Far too heavy and cumbersome, but it was tradition. And for how un-traditional he lived his life as a rule, he couldn’t find a way to wiggle out of this one.

Atemu sighed heavily.  

“Very well. I take it my bride is waiting as well?” he asked, and didn’t miss the way his retainer twitched nervously.

“Y-yes, the human has been properly prepared and dressed, and is waiting for you.”

The Demon Lord tugged on his multitude of collars one last time, the small procession following him coming to a stop before the grand painted doors that led to the ceremony room.

May as well get this over with.

The doors were pulled open before him, and he glided through, not missing the hush that laid over the collective of demons that knelt in the room.

His bride was beautiful, of course - kneeling demurely, face turned down towards his knees so his bangs covered his face. His hand was outstretched, with his elegant fingers trembling, most likely from nerves. The dazzling white gown he was enshrouded in highlighted his slender frame, and the glittering, floral hairpiece that tied back his locks matched perfectly. The ensemble was a bit different from what Atemu was expecting, more human-modern, but he wasn’t complaining.

Atemu gathered his fabrics around him and knelt in front of his bride, face a perfect mask of benevolence. He took his bride’s hand in his own, squeezing it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

He certainly wasn’t ready when he looked upon his bride, only to be met with the most furious, hateful expression he’d ever seen grace someone’s face.

Hidden from all views but the front by his golden bangs, his bride was glaring outright at him, glittering aubergine promising absolute bloody _murder_ towards him.

Ah, so his bride’s hands weren’t shivering in nervousness.

Atemu merely met his bride’s gaze with veiled surprise, careful not to let too much show in front of the ceremony. Particularly not with his entire clan plus others there watching his every move.

When the priest began reciting a few prayers, purely for show, his bride’s fingers twitched around his own. His expression flickered briefly, terror showing through but it was quickly burned away by anger once more, focusing back on Atem’s face as if doing so could make him burst into flames.

It was quite intriguing.

The priest finished quickly, he too could probably sense the rapidly-burning fuse that was his new husband’s mood. The crow slapped his book closed and hurriedly excused himself while Atemu’s clan burst into cheers.

Atemu removed his hand from his new husband’s own - and the human’s hand snapped tight in a white-knuckled fist, as if it had been restraining from attempting to crush the demon’s hand the whole time.

As he turned to address the festivities and congratulations that were being showered upon them, he was mildly surprised when his husband was suddenly and nervously whisked away by some of his retainers.

“The human is most likely tired from all the excitement, we shall bring him to your living quarters so that he may rest in preparation for your consummation tonight.” Someone twittered at him before rushing off.

A little odd, Atemu thought. Normally the bride was to engage in the revelries with their new partner, and to accept gifts to prepare them for their marriage.

No matter. Things must be done a little differently with human brides. Humans were more frail than demons were, as a rule.

Atemu merely nodded, and returned to the festivities.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugi screamed as he heaved the chair over his head in a vicious throw, the small demons scrambling through the door seconds before the chair smashed against it.

“Stay the _fuck_ away from me!” He shrieked, body trembling from the pure venom coursing through him. He looked around wildly for more things to throw, and latched onto what was probably a priceless decorative vase.

That shattered against the door too.

Yugi let out another agonized scream, fingers ripping through his hair. How the fuck was he going to get out of this?

How did this turn from normal day for him, to being kidnapped in broad daylight, practically stuffed into a bag and knocked out?

He had awoken groggily to being half-submerged in an elegant outdoor bath, flower petals dancing on the surface of the water as his fingers were being scrubbed and manicured.

The atmosphere wasn’t elegant for long when he started shrieking in justified rage, which quickly switched to fear when the tiny attendants that were scrubbing him pink looked up at him in surprise, and each one of them were some sort of strange fox hing.

Complete with dark paws and twitching tails.

It took three of the more human-looking demons to restrain him, still dripping and covered in flower petals. It took another two more to somehow stuff him in this _godawful_ magic dress, the thing suctioned tight to his body and capable of almost completely restraining any part of his body that it covered.

He had taken to cursing out every last living thing near him, until in irritation one of the demons threatened to cut out his tongue if he didn’t behave for his wedding.

His _wedding._

Yugi snarled and once again tried ripping at the high, tight collar of the dress, but all he succeeded in was gouging red scratches against his own skin.

Like _fuck_ he was married to some monster. The thing hadn’t even looked at him with pity, more like mild interest. As if he was nothing but another of its many ornaments.

And Yugi hadn’t missed the many murmurs of ‘consummation’ as he had been paraded down the hall to this room he was trapped in.

Just the thought of _anything_ touching him without permission made him grab another fancy room decor and smash it against the wall.

Yugi was halfway tempted to start tearing the pillows on the enormous, lofty looking bed, when he noticed something odd about giant wardrobe in the corner.

He took a closer look - the wardrobe was askew from the wall, as if it had been hastily pushed into position sometime earlier. There was still dust on the floor where the wardrobe had once been.

Well then. Yugi went to roll up his sleeves - and instead rolled his eyes when the damn things refused to move from his wrists. Either way, after some effort, he heaved the wardrobe back into its previous position.

And was rewarded with the view of the large window that had been hidden behind it.

Yugi grinned.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We were rather worried, milord, about your bride. He’s proved to be… most feisty.” The demon tittered, fingers gripped tight around the sheafs of paper in its grip, rather wrinkled by now from the stress of the day.

“Oh has he now?” Atemu said amusedly. Honestly, from what he had glimpsed earlier, it didn’t surprise him.

“Ah - yes, we didn’t mention it before because we didn’t want to distract you while you were preparing. But it took quite a large amount of effort to get him to behave.” He frowned, looking down at his leaflets and flitting through them.

“More like it took half of your workforce to get him to stop fighting back, and the threat of bodily harm to get him to stop swearing at you.” Malik snorted from Atem’s other side, looking far too amused himself.

“You aimed to harm my bride?” Atemu said sharply, and the retainer quailed under his sanguine glare.

“No, no of course not, milord! I would never! He was just - it was only to get him to quiet down! Nothing else was working, and we didn’t want him to ruin the wondrous event with his… rather colorful language.”

“I should have written down half of the stuff that little guy spewed out. It was beautiful.” Malik pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, but his wide grin easily gave himself away.

Atemu merely snorted quietly. Seems the rumors of human brides being demure and submissive weren’t quite true.

"Yes, well - he seems to have tired himself out now. We haven’t heard anything from your quarters in a while, so he must be sleeping.” The retainer sniffed in obvious disapproval of Malik’s opinions, but the fox merely stuck out his tongue at the retainer cheekily.

“I shall check on him.” Atemu said, and the retainer’s eyes went wide with shock.

“Milord! I - that is not entirely recommended.” He stuttered, and both Atemu and Malik eyed him suspiciously.

“Why?”

The retainer squirmed. “Uh well - we, we haven’t yet been able to… to clean up the room, milord. The human - I mean, your husband may or may not have broken a few things…” He winced, practically hiding behind the leaflets in his shivering hands.

Atemu’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline as Malik cackled wildly at his side.

“Broken things?”

“Yes, uh - as we left him in your quarters to rest to be prepared for you for tonight, he went into… a small rage. And started throwing things. At us.” The retainer said brokenly, seeming to be already writing his will as he kept talking.

Atemu blinked a few times as Malik slapped him hard on the back in pure joy.

“Looks like you got yourself a good one!” he congratulated as he continued down the hall past them, bushy tail waving wildly in amusement.

“...Indeed.” Atemu said to himself quietly, having stopped in front of the wide, decorated doors that lead to his sleeping quarters.

The small guard demons that stood in front were practically quaking in their paws, steadfastly refusing to look at their Lord.

Atemu rolled his eyes and waved them aside, gliding through the doors.

Or he would have if he hadn't stepped on something sharp that crunched under his sandaled foot.

True to word, the inside of the door was littered in shards of pottery and what looked like it had been one of his chairs, at one time.

The demon lord only shook his head good naturedly and stepped over the mess, sliding the door mostly shut behind him.

The room was dark, the sun having almost fully set. He gazed about the room - not too much was out of place, he surmised. Hard to tell in the low light.

Though he was able to make out a small lump curled up in the middle of his bed, the last rays of sun gently lighting the shape.

Atemu found himself smiling slightly - bad manners aside, perhaps he could come to like this fiery little human. If not, it was not an immense problem. He could at least make sure the human was well cared for in his court.

He stepped forward silently, fingers gliding against the silk sheets to prepare to gently tug back the fabric - when he stopped.

The little lump wasn’t breathing.

Atemu ripped back the sheets only to find the lump was just that - a lump of pillows piled up on the mattress.

Ah, so the little one was playing a game.

A little childish, but lightly amusing nonetheless. The demon lord hummed, and began searching the room.

His amusement began fading the more he looked - there were only so many places to hide, and each one was turning up bare.

Not under the bed, or in the wardrobe, or under the desk…

“He’s not here.” Atemu said quietly, almost amazed.

“He’s not _here._ ” He said a second time, more loudly and offended, and the doors to his quarters shot open.

“Milord?!” The retainer bowled through the smaller attendants, followed closely by one of the numerous higher guards.

“My husband _isn’t here_.” Atemu near thundered, and the room was suddenly abuzz with movement as guards and attendants began moving things and furniture, as if the Lord himself hadn’t already done that.

There was a small gasp, followed by a larger, more frightened one, and Atemu turned to look at what they were frightened of.

“What is it?” He demanded, confused as to why the attendant was pointing in horror at his wardrobe.

The retainer had caught on obviously, and began blubbering.

“No - no, how is it possible! He couldn’t have - he must have! Oh no!”

Atemu shot forward and gripped the retainer’s collar in a stranglehold. “ _What_.”

“F-for - forgive us, milord! We had - we had moved your wardrobe over to block the window, in case - in case it was unsafe. We thought that it was completely hidden, that your husband wouldn’t notice…” He quailed, and Atemu’s grip slackened.

_No._

“Looks like you got a runaway bride.” came a far too smug voice from the doorway, and Atemu looked to see his General lounging against the wall, grinning like his birthday had come early.

The Demon Lord snarled.

“Then don’t just stand there, Bakura! _Find_ him!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yugi cursed quietly as he tripped over the edge of his trailing dress for the third time - he wasn’t exactly experienced in wearing such things, and he kept forgetting he had to lift up the hem so it wouldn’t catch under his slippers.

The damn thing was creepy - almost shining with a bright, sparkly light, a shining beacon of ‘escaping human snack, free for catching and devouring!’ No matter how much dirt he rolled in, the only thing that got filthy was his hair, having long since ripped the ornamental hairpiece out.

He flung himself into the nearest bushes when he heard voices - a pair of obviously drunk demons stumbled by, arms over each other's shoulders. They were thankfully too inebriated to notice Yugi - he hoped that it was more that he was so well hidden, and not just that their drunkenness dulled their senses. He didn’t know what kind of tricks these various monsters had up their sleeves, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to stick around and find out.

Once they were safely passed Yugi scurried along to the next set of bushes in the opulent garden that surrounded the estate. These monsters sure knew how to live in luxury - antiquated luxury, but luxury nonetheless. There was even a fucking rock garden he had to tiptoe along and be sure not to leave footprints.

Yet another dive-bomb into bushes to keep his cursed dress out of view, and Yugi was getting really goddamned tired of it.

He thanked the gods profusely when he came across a washline - a collection of drying servant’s tunics and kimonos having been forgotten in the revelry. Eyes darting and heart pounding, Yugi rushed out of his hiding place, yanked down the first set of clothes he got his hands on and practically back-flipped back into the bushes.

A simple tunic and hakama - a little big but better than nothing. He yanked the tunic over his head - the large sleeves came a little short and the tight collar of the dress showed, but it was a lot better than nothing. He somehow managed to wrestle the hakama on under his dress as well, better safe than sorry even though the extra layers of fabric were even more cumbersome.

Now he didn’t stand out quite so sorely, and felt better about kneeling in the shadows, hugging the tall outer wall as he followed it. So far he hadn’t found a break in the concrete - a gate, a crack in the wall, not even a tree that had outstretched branches!

Yugi huffed, forcing his breathing deep and slow. He’d gotten this far - no use panicking. He hadn’t heard an alarm raised yet, but the sun was setting fast and he knew he was running out of time.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m gonna get the fuck out of dodge and never look back… and invest in some seals to put over every single doorway and window in the house when I get home. Yeah.” Yugi muttered under his breath, willing himself to think about the Game Shop and his Grandpa.

Oh gods, his grandpa must be worried sick. He’d been whisked away right from the front till, unable to do more than let out a surprised shout before his world had turned black.

Smacking a fist against the stone wall, Yugi forged on. He couldn’t waste time fretting. He had to push forward.

He finally came across a small hope - a shed placed relatively close to the estate’s walls, and just tall enough that he could possibly make a running jump for it and reach the edge.

Either that, or fall and break his leg. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

Now, if he could only find a way onto the roof… he was startled from his searching by a far away shout, and peered through the foliage to see forms gathering, pointing and shouting around the boisterous noise of the left over party-goers.

Yugi’s heart began racing anew - shit. He was running out of time. He was lucky in the fact the estate was so enormous it’d take them a bit of time to search for him.

Adrenaline pumping, he raced around the shed, trying to keep to the shadows. He felt an immense rush of relief when he found a empty barrel, but it was still a bit too short for him to reach the lip of the shed’s roof even if he hopped on tiptoes.

Once again, curse his short stature.

Mind thrumming, he spotted a nearby tree - with branches that were low enough to reach with help, and just barely sturdy-looking branches that scraped the roof of the shed.

Wasting no time, Yugi heaved the barrel over to the tree, ignoring the telling scuffs he was leaving in the dirt. He had no time to hide his tracks.

He hopped on the barrel, painfully aware he was putting himself out in the open - and scrambled up the tree branches as quick as he could with ten pounds of cloth between his legs.

Praying that the branches would hold, he hugged the tree branch and squirmed his way along it, the branch swaying ominously with his movement. Yugi could only pray no demon was looking this way.

Heart feeling like it was going to jump out of his throat, Yugi managed to reach the shed, and flopped onto the roof as silently as he could manage - which wasn’t very much. He gave himself no time to pause, he rolled to his feet as the roof creaked under his weight.

Not even giving time to look around for safety, he took a deep breath, a few steps back, summoned all his terrible skills at track-and-field from high school - and sprinted full-bore for the edge of the roof.

Putting all his effort into the jump, hands outstretched, Yugi launched himself - and nearly knocked himself breathless as he slammed into the estate wall. His fingers scrabbled for purchase on the tiled top of the wall, and he nearly cried when he barely managed to get a grip, feet dangling a good nine feet off the ground.

Gulping for breath, Yugi willed his noodly arms to haul himself up, and with some scratches and sore arms he found himself clinging and balancing on the very top of the stone wall.

He allowed himself a small burst of hysterical laughter - he’s almost there! - when he heard the shouting from the search party getting too close for comfort.

Yugi looked out over to the free side of the wall, and gulped. How the fuck was he gonna get down from this height? He didn’t have any choice - he gathered his strength and flung himself at the nearest tree in the darkness, bracing himself for impact.

Miraculously, his fingers managed to wrap around a branch and clung on, his body swaying from the fall. His relief didn’t last long though. The branch let out a loud, sad groan and started bending and cracking under his weight.

“No, nono _nono_ \- “ Yugi hissed as he started losing altitude - fast - when with a sharp drop the branch snapped and deposited him bouncing on the nearest branch under him. Upon which said branch promptly launched Yugi off of it offendedly, and he tumbled gracelessly into a large, thick bush.

Upside down, covered in scratches and leaves in places he’d rather not think about - Yugi let out a wild cackle. He did it! He escaped, and was no worse for wear. Sure, he was in a strange place with no idea how to get home, but at least he was out of those monster’s clutches.

For now.

Painfully aware of the rising sounds from the other side of the estate wall, Yugi rolled himself upright, and with one last glare at the wall, took off into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Atemu was _f_ _urious._

Demons, drunk or not, were scattering is his wake as he flew down the hallway, his multitude of gowns fluttering ominously behind him.

He turned a corner briskly and flowed out into the estate gardens, doors opened and closed for him seamlessly. His people knew better than to leave their vengeful lord waiting.

“Well?” The fox demon said sharply, and his general sauntered forward out of the darkness, his white mane glimmering.

“Some of my people found this, near the house.” He said, holding out his hand - in it was his bride’s ornamental hairpiece, some deep violet strands of hair still tangled in it.

“Were you able to pick up a trail? A scent? Anything?” Atemu snarled, and Bakura just shrugged.

“I have some guys following the tracks he left, but his scent is blocked. That dress your stupid retainers stuffed him in disguises his human scent so he wouldn’t be too appealing to any of our guests.” the white fox sneered, and Atemu cursed under his breath.

“I’ll see that they are punished accordingly.” He bit out, but jolted a little when he felt a elbow in his back. He wheeled in outrage, only to meet the unimpressed gaze of his tactician.

“Don’t kill them. They were only doing what they thought was right. Your little bride was causing quite the fuss, and they were trying to keep him under control without hurting him.” Malik said, and Atemu scowled at him. “If there’s anyone to blame, it’s you for picking such a troublesome bride.”

Atemu rolled his eyes and scoffed. “How was I supposed to know?! It’s not like I was given a run down of each of the bridal choices’ personalities.”

Bakura barked out a laugh. “You only picked him cause he’s pretty. We know your tastes.”

The demon lord frowned again, but his two childhood friends were more than used to the treatment.

Atemu waved a hand dismissively. “We need to find my husband. We need to assume the worst, that he’s been kidnapped, and have the estate on lockdown in case anyone’s trying to smuggle him out.” he said sharply.

“He wasn’t kidnapped.” Bakura said flatly, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “They say so.”

Not a second passed before a pair of Bakura’s soldiers burst through the garden, huffing before making a sloppy salute.

“Milord! We followed your bride’s tracks - it appears he escaped under his own will over west wall.” One said before the other one picked up where he left off. “We found no other scents or trails of other participants. It seems he used a barrel and the storage shed to climb over it. We already have people on his trail, but we don’t know how much of a head start he has.”

Atemu hissed at them. “Are you not fox demons? Surely you’re faster than a small human lost in the wilds. Find him and _bring him to me!_ ”

The soldiers quickly scrambled off at the venom in their lord’s voice. Bakura sent an withering glance at his friend.

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t scare my soldiers shitless, thank you. That’s my job.” He drawled, and Atemu threw up his hands in exasperation.

The demon lord wrung his hands through his hair inelegantly. If he had known that finally giving in to his goddamned Council and picking almost at random one of the human brides they had scouted would cause this much stress…

Little troublemaker or not, this human was now his husband and his responsibility. It’d be on his shoulders if something happened to him.

“You know, perhaps if you had taken time out of your oh-so busy day and just like… tried to talk to the little guy before marrying him? I bet things would have turned out differently.” Malik mused behind him.

Atemu swiped at him with outstretched claws as the blonde fox danced out of his grip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please feel free to leave comments, even if I don't reply on this site - I read and love every single one! If you'd like a reply from me, please send an ask to my tumblr!


End file.
